Systems and methods herein generally relate to document handlers that move sheets past scanners in order to scan the sheets.
Document handlers are used for quickly and easily processing stacks of sheets through devices such as facsimile machines, copiers, or multi-function printing devices. Some document handler designs include mechanical sheet feeding devices, such as rollers or belts that move sheets from an input tray, past one or more optical scanners, to an output tray. The path along which the sheets move is sometimes called a paper path.
The paper paths within such document handlers include side guides, a feed head that picks up and guides the paper into the paper path, lead edge sensors that register the scan, and can usually handle a very limited number of different paper widths (e.g., 8½ in., A4 width, etc.).